


Slipped Away

by ryekamasaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt from ezzydean: Bokuto/Asahi/Yaku & pillows :D (because I need these fluffy dorks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipped Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my Hold Your Breath AU (which I have not posted yet), where Bokuto and Asahi are college roommates, while Yaku rooms with Suga down the hall.

It takes Asahi a while to figure out. When he finds his pillow on the floor at the end of the bed, he figures it got there when someone flopped onto his bed, like they so often do. It happens a couple of times, and then one day he gets back after classes and his pillow is just not there. Not on his bed, or the floor.

He’s quiet as he looks around, highly aware that Bokuto is napping in his bunk above Asahi’s, probably tired from having no breaks between his classes. Asahi hears Bokuto snuffle, looks up to check to see if he’s been too loud and woken him up, and that’s when Asahi finds his pillow. Bokuto has Asahi’s pillow scrunched tightly to his chest, and his head is resting on one that Asahi knows isn’t his or Bokuto’s.

Actually, Asahi thinks to himself, it looks a lot like one of Yaku’s. He’s seen that pillowcase settled on Yaku’s bed. It matches the sheet, and apparently was a gift from the younger members of the Nekoma volleyball team when Yaku graduated. Asahi knows that Kuroo has a set that’s similar, except the colors are different, but he knows this particular one is Yaku’s.

He wonders when Bokuto managed to steal Yaku’s pillow, if Yaku realizes where it went. He also figures that it explains how his pillow keeps ending up on the floor at the head of the bunk, since it would fall in the same place whether it came from Bokuto’s bed on the top or his on the bottom.

Bokuto sighs in his sleep, rubs his face into Yaku’s pillow again before tightening his arms around Asahi’s in a death grip that makes Asahi wonder how the pillow ever manages to make its way off the bed. Asahi smiles at the picture, reaches up and gently pulls Bokuto’s blanket back over him properly before he takes Bokuto’s abandoned pillow from his bed and settles down onto his own bunk to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://heyyyfuturefish.tumblr.com/).


End file.
